


Run

by Mira_Mira



Series: One Word Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: The smallest drabble I have ever written. To complain through Lance about running.





	Run

Lance was not a runner. He didn’t like running. He  _ despised _ it! So what was he doing? Running. Because  _ apparently _ the Garla couldn’t have attacked them in space or anything, no, they just  _ had _ to attack them  _ while they were on the ground _ ! It was just rude, in Lance’s humble, and not at all biased opinion. Really.


End file.
